Santa Claus' x4
by lilieswho
Summary: Harry's first christmas with a really funny surprise.


"We're not going to do this," Lily said putting her new born son in his crib. James and Lily were in Harry's nursery, talking as low as they could as not wake him up. Again.

"Why not? Your parents did it to you and mine. . . tried to. Why can't I dress up like Santa?" He argued, looking at his wife who was holding Harry and making sure he was warm and really asleep.

After each parent gave their baby a little kiss in his forehead, they stepped out of his bedroom and went to the kitchen for dinner.

"First of all, he's just 5 months old," she started to say, standing at the sink, watching her husband pick up the food. "Secondly, it's mean. I was devastated when I founded out that Santa wasn't real."

"How old were you?" James asked while cutting some tomatoes. Even though he was raised as a rich pure blood wizard who has elves cook for him all the time, he was very fond of cooking as a muggle. Plus, they didn't have any elves and Lily was a disaster in the kitchen, so he was the only option.

Lily looked at the window before murmuring something he couldn't understand.

"What did you say?" He asked. The words out of her mouth were inaudible.

"Lily."

"I was ten." She finally said. James raised his eyebrow surprised.

"What?! Ten years old?"

She lifted her head, looking at him with defiant eyes and crossed her arms.

"Yes Potter, you got a problem with that?"

James lifted his hands and smiled at her.

"Me? Not at all, Potter," Lily smiled and continued to watch him cook.

They stayed quiet for a long period of time, just appreciating the silence. Since Harry was born, quiet was the last thing they had. Unfortunately, the boy inherited the marauder side, being fussy like James, messy like Peter, loud like Sirius but unfortunately he didn't inherit anything from Remus. The only marauder Lily wanted her son to be like. Not that he only inherited good things from her, since he was stubborn as hell.

Harry was a nice baby, very lovable and sweet, but Merlin when that kid was mad, it was like Lily Eva- sorry, Potter, - on her period.

"So I think we agreed that I'm gonna dress up like Santa."

Lily gave him a look.

"C'mon love, it was you who wanted him to be raised like a muggle, too. What better way to do this?"

"Fine." She gave up. "But I willl not dress up like Santa Claus' wife. Again."

James smirked.

"That was a good night."

A week later, Lily was a pile of nerves. She never planned to host Christmas for the Marauders, but of course they'd show up without a warning well before hand. She never had done such things as hosting Christmas before. She always spent it at home or at James' parents, which was the case last year. But this year they both had died and the only family Lily had left was Petunia – who of course didn't invited her.

"Ok, I give up," she said sitting on the floor. "Why do we need this enormous tree? It's only for a day."

"Yeah, it's only for a day because you didn't let me do it before," James said, sitting down beside her. "And it needs to be big because we're gonna get presents and it is Harry's first Christmas and everything need to be special."

"I think this is pointless. He's not even gonna remember."

"Ok, Lily, what's wrong?" She looked at him, confused. "Don't look like that. Since I suggested that Santa idea, you've been nothing but negative about this Christmas. What's wrong?"

Lily bit her lip before answering.

"There's a war going on, James." She looked at him with her eyes grinning. "I get worry all the time whether Voldemort is gonna find us or that something will happen to the other marauders or with us or even with Harry." She took a deep breath before continuing. "I know that you're excited because it's his first Christmas and everything, but I can't see the point of all of this if there's a possibility of all this happening and we're not there for him."

"I know all that, Lils. But we can't live in fear all the time." He gave her a kiss on the top of her head. "We have a baby, a handsome baby who looks like his handsome father." Lily rolled her eyes and smiled a little bit. "And we need to focus on that, ok? We need to focus on making the best of what we can with that child. Okay?"

"Okay. Now, go and put your Santa costume on and I'll finish the tree. You'll be the sexiest Santa ever."

"Well, I was wrong." Lily said seeing Remus, Peter, Sirius and James all dressed up like Santa.

"Why on earth would you three dress up like that?" James asked looking at his friends.

"I'm the Godfather!" Sirius exclaimed. "Everybody knows that it's the godfather who dresses up in these situations."

"I'm the half blood here and I thought that it was my obligation to do this muggle stuff," Remus said, sitting down and grabbing one of the little pies James made.

"I'm the only one who had the perfect body to do this!" Peter said. "Look at you three, with your fit body, you all look ridiculous! Harry needs a real Santa, not three skinny blokes with enormous clothes."

James was looking at them disbelief.

"I'm the boy's father!"

And they all started to arguing about who was the best Santa after that. Lily was still looking at those four blokes dressed up like Santa having an argument and realized how ridiculous that was. And that's when she started to laugh.

At first none of them noticed Lily's laugh but when it started to get really loud, the three looked at her, confused.

"What are you laughing at?" James asked, looking at his beautiful wife.

"Well, the four of you, of course!" She said. "You look ridiculous and this is so damn funny!"

They stayed there looking at her without any reaction for a few seconds until she recovered entirely. Lily picked up Harry, who was until now looking at the four Santas with admiration, and went to hug all of them.

"Merry Christmas, you morons," she said smiling. "And merry Christmas to you too, Harry."

"Merry Christmas!" The marauders screamed, smiling.


End file.
